Venomoth (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=4'11" |height-m=1.5 |weight-lbs=27.6 |weight-kg=12.5 |abilityn=d |ability1=Shield Dust |ability2=Tinted Lens |abilityd=Wonder Skin |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=2 |evsa=1 |evsp=1 |expyield=158 |oldexp=138 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Purple |catchrate=75 |body=13 |pokefordex=venomoth |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Venomoth (Japanese: モルフォン Morphon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 31. Biology Venomoth is an insectoid creature with a light purple body. It has bulbous, round eyes with large pupils and a small mandible. Its abdomen is paler with several black, zigzagging stripes running across the horizontal length. It has six short legs and a three-point crest on its head. Its two pairs of wings are covered in dust-like, purple scales that vary in color depending on their toxic capability. Dark scales are poisonous, while lighter scales can cause paralysis. These scales are released when Venomoth flutters its wings. Venomoth live in dense with much undergrowth and little light. As a nocturnal Pokémon, Venomoth comes out at night to hunt of its favorite prey. It prefers to feed on insects that gather around light, and Venomoth is attracted to bright lights itself. In the anime Major appearances Koga's Venonat evolved into Venomoth in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, which also marked the species' debut. Koga used it in a Gym against , during which it battled before the match was interrupted by . used a Venomoth in the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. It was able to advance to the Battle Stage and reach the final round, where it went up against Janet's . Although both s gave it everything they had, Janet managed to defeat Chaz and won herself the Rustboro Ribbon. In Shocks and Bonds, battled using a Venomoth in the Ever Grande Conference. Venomoth's attack caused to be unable to use , so that her could knock out the Coal Pokémon with . In the following episode, Katie's Venomoth used Disable once again to prohibit from using . It was eventually defeated by Swellow though. Minor appearances In the beginning of Mewtwo Strikes Back, a pirate Trainer by the name of Raymond used a Venomoth to battle alongside his and . Raymond's Golem, Pinsir and Venomoth fought Ash's Pikachu and were defeated afterwards. A Venomoth appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Venomoth appeared in Round One - Begin!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Trainer competing in the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Trainer named Assunta used a Venomoth to battle Ritchie in Friends to the End, where it battled against Happy. A Venomoth made a brief cameo appearance in Tracey Gets Bugged as one of the Bug-type Pokémon on Murcott Island. A Venomoth made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy. It was one of the Pokémon seen at the Trovita Gym. Multiple Venomoth appeared in The Power of One. A Venomoth appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. A Venomoth appeared in Illusion Confusion! as one of the illusions created by a group of and . A Venomoth appeared in The Bug Stops Here, where it was prompted to use after being scared by Jessie, who was dressed as a Venomoth in order to attract Pokémon. A Venomoth appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Multiple Venomoth appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Venomoth appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Venomoth appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Venomoth appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch!, under the ownership of a . A Coordinator's Venomoth appeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. A Venomoth appeared in a flashback in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. A Venomoth made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Venomoth appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . Pokédex entries . Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores when they are flapped.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Venomoth debuts in The Secret of Kangaskhan, where defeats a one but doesn't it because he already has one. This was the first Pokémon to be shown with a Pokédex entry. A Venomoth appears in Wake Up—You're Snorlax! when participates in the bike race held in . In Valiant Venomoth!, Sabrina uses a Venomoth in a against Lorelei. The rented a Venomoth, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. In Interrupting Ivysaur, a Venomoth under the ownership of a named Beck appeared during 's challenge at the Battle Arcade. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. Two Venomoth were used by Team Flare in Zygarde Agitated. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Get da ze! manga Tomio caught a Venomoth but released it as it was a Practice Zone for catching Pokémon. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} - it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , Cerulean Cave}} , , Cerulean Cave}} and , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} and }} , , , , , and }} |} |} , Berry Forest}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} }} |} |} , west of Dewford Town, north of , south of )}} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 1, Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 57, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode B & S)}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake (post-ending)}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (20th release)}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (All Areas), Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=049 |name2=Venomoth |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia artwork of Venomoth from ]] * In early official art of Venomoth, it was shown having yellow spots on the back of its wings. This was removed when later official artwork was released. * Venomoth shares its name with . They are both known as the Poison Moth Pokémon. Origin Venomoth's ability to poison its enemies and its type combination suggests that it may have been based on a in the family. Its Japanese name may mean it may also have been influenced by the subfamily of ; its wings's design seems to be heavily influenced by Morphinads. Name origin Venomoth is likely a combination of '' and . Morphon may refer to the butterfly genus, . In other languages |fr=Aéromite|frmeaning=From the prefix aero-'' and '' |es=Venomoth|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Omot|demeaning=Shortened version of English name |it=Venomoth|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=도나리 Donari|komeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=魔魯風 ''Mōlóuhfūng|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name; the last character means wind |zh_cmn=末入蛾 Mòrù'é|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . May also be from |hi=वेनॉमोठ Venomoth|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Venomotas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Веномот Venomot|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Omot es:Venomoth fr:Aéromite it:Venomoth ja:モルフォン zh:摩鲁蛾